You've Got Friends
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Renji, Kira, dan Hinamori. Siapa yang tak kenal ketiga sahabat itu? Namun, apa yang terjadi kalau salah satu diantara mereka akhirnya pergi untuk selamanya? bukan YAOI dan maap Hinamori mesti mati disini. For Friendship Day! Happy Friendship Day! RnR!


"Renji, Kira," panggil gadis berambut cepol itu.

"Ah? Kenapa Hinamori?" sahut Renji. Kira pun menoleh. Gadis itu tak ikut berbalik, membiarkan kedua sahabatnya memandang punggung kecilnya.

"Kalau aku mati… kalian bagaimana?"

* * *

**You've Got Friends**

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Especially made for Friendship Day; Des 31 2010

* * *

Siapa yang tak kenal ketiga sahabat itu?

Renji, shinigami pengandal kekuatan dan bertindak tanpa berpikir. Kira, si pendiam yang lebih banyak melihat. Dan Hinamori, si jago Kidou dan murah senyum. Ketiganya berbeda, namun bisa akrab karena saling melengkapi.

Renji dan Kira yang sering bertengkar, selalu dilerai Hinamori. Begitu pula bila Hinamori dan Renji kesusahan, Kira selalu siap membantu. Dan kalau Kira dan Hinamori butuh tambahan tenaga, Renji pasti ada. Persahabatan mereka begitu indah dijalani walaupun ketiganya berkerja di divisi yang berbeda. Selalu ada waktu untuk berkumpul bersama, bercerita apapun juga. Selalu ada tempat yang menampung mereka, untuk bertemu. Selalu ada mereka, selalu lengkap bertiga: Renji, Kira, dan Hinamori.

Namun, apa jadinya jika salah satu menghilang?

"Renji," sebut Kira. Lelaki berambut merah itu menoleh, menatap mata Kira dalam-dalam. Mata, wajah, dan perilaku tubuh Kira… sama sepertinya. Sama persis. Keduanya berjalan kaku, seakan hilang keseimbangan. Mata mereka menatap jalan rapuh, namun kuat menahan air yang ingin keluar. Wajah mereka mengeras, kulit mereka pucat. Jalan mereka sempoyongan.

"Renji… Kira…."

Keduanya mendongak, berharap suara itu adalah suara_nya_, walaupun tak mungkin rasanya.

Rukia Kuchiki dengan Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yo," balas Renji sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan pura-pura, Renji, Kira. Aku tahu. Kami tahu," ucap Rukia sambil menunduk. "Jangan tersenyum seolah kau tak kehilangan_nya_. Kami semua kehilangan_nya_."

Renji dan Kira saling tatap, lalu menggeleng.

"Maaf. Seandainya aku bisa menolongnya…."

"Tidak, Renji! Saat itu kau terluka! Harusnya aku…."

"Kau juga sama saja, Kira! Kau…!"

"Yang salah aku."

Mereka menoleh. Hitsugaya berdiri di hadapan mereka, dengan alis berkerut, masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yang tak menyadari itu Momo. Aku… aku yang mudah terhipnotis Aizen. Aku… Akulah yang menusuk Hinamori dengan—"

"Berhentilah, kalian! Berhenti menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri," lerai Ichigo. "_Ia_ juga takkan ingin kalian begini, bukan?"

Diam. Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Ayo jalan atau kita akan terlambat," ucap Ichigo lagi, memaksakan senyum.

Mereka berjalan, sampai akhirnya di sebuah tanah yang luas, berjejer peti-peti mati dengan foto dan bunga di atasnya. Mereka adalah korban Winter War yang telah berakhir.

Satu persatu para shinigami memberi rangkaian bunga pada peti-peti mati itu. Begitu pula dengan Renji dan Kira. Sampai di peti mati Hinamori, kedua tersenyum pedih dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga—yang berbeda sendiri dengan bunga yang di bawanya—dan menaruhnya di depan foto Hinamori.

"Kamu… tetap ada disini Hinamori," Kira menunjuk hatinya. "Seperti yang kamu bilang."

Lalu upacara selesai. Semua mayat shinigami dilepas menjadi roh yang bersatu membuat bangunan, pohon, atau apapun yang ada di Soul Society. Namun Renji dan Kira enggan pulang. Mereka masih ingin melihat upacara pelepasan roh Hinamori, sahabat mereka.

Mereka mendaki bukit kecil dan duduk di bawah pohon agar bisa melihat upacara itu dari jauh. Keduanya menghela napas bersamaan, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kalau Hinamori ada, pasti dia menepuk kedua punggung kita dan bilang—"

"'Kalian itu masih muda! Jangan menghela napas seperti kakek-kakek dong!'" tiru Renji.

"Ya! Dan… seandainya Hinamori masih ada…," renung Kira.

"Kira-kira, roh Hinamori nanti jadi apa ya?" gumam Renji.

"Omong-omong, sebelum Winter War… Hinamori pernah…."

Renji menoleh, mengangguk menatap Kira. "Ya. Apakah dia sudah tahu kalau ia akan…."

Renji tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Kira pun tak menunggunya berbicara. Mereka terdiam dalam diam, mengingat gadis itu. Gadis itu, Hinamori Momo, sahabat mereka. Ia, gadis spesial yang selalu ada saat mereka butuh.

.

.

.

_**Flashback:**_

"Renji-kun! Kira-kun!" panggil Hinamori.

Keduanya menoleh semangat, menyambut gadis yang baru datang itu. "Hei! Darimana saja kau?"

"Hehe… maaf-maaf. Aku…," Hinamori terdiam, menggulingkan bola matannya kesisi lain. Renji dan Kira saling lirik, tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau… masih mengingat Aizen?" Renji menepuk bahu Hinamori.

Hinamori tak bergerak, hanya alisnya saja berkerut kecil. Ia memang tak bisa membohongi keduanya. Takkan pernah bisa.

"Kau akan melawannya kan? Semuanya telah siap. Mungkin besok kita harus melawan Aizen," ujar Kira mengelus kepala Hinamori.

Hinamori tersenyum. Aizen-nya tak sebanding dengan kedua sahabatnya. Aizen takkan ada saat Hinamori membutuhkan seseorang untuk dipeluk dan berbagi cerita. Yang ada hanyalah sahabat-sahabatnya, yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Kira-kun, Renji-kun, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang kesana… ke ruang kerja Aizen-tai… Aizen Sosuke maksudku," Hinamori menelan ludah. "Untuk menghapus semua ingatanku tentangnya. Tak apa, aku akan mengerahkan semua kekuatanku besok!"

Renji dan Kira tersenyum. "Itu baru Hinamori!"

Ketiganya duduk dan mulai berbicara apa saja untuk membunuh waktu. Tertawa, bersedih, semuanya mereka tumpahkan. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah. Mereka tak tahu, itu hari terakhir mereka berkumpul seperti ini.

Sampai akhirnya, langit menghitam dan mereka berhasil membunuh waktu tanpa mereka sadari.

"Aaah… sudah malam ya? cepat sekali sih!" keluh Renji.

"Tak terasa ya?" ujar Kira tersenyum. "Kita harus beristirahat agar besok stamina kita penuh!"

Hinamori tersenyum kecil. Muncul pertanyaan aneh di kepalanya.

"Renji-kun, Kira-kun," panggil gadis berambut cepol itu.

"Ah? Kenapa Hinamori?" sahut Renji. Kira pun menoleh. Gadis itu tak ikut berbalik, membiarkan kedua sahabatnya memandang punggung kecilnya.

"Kalau aku mati… kalian bagaimana?"

Keduanya sekarang berbalik, benar-benar menatap punggung kecil itu.

"Kau bicara apa, Hinamori! Mana mungkin, kan?" Renji tertawa aneh. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinamori.

"Betul Hinamori, tenang saja, kita pasti menang! Kita harus menang!" ujar Kira menghampiri Hinamori.

"Arigato, Kira-kun, Renji-kun…."

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Tapi justru omongannya benar kan?"

Kira mengangguk, tersenyum. Senyumnya sudah agak lepas, tak begitu berat seperti tadi, walaupun masih dipaksa sedikit.

"Kau ingat? Dia pernah bilang saat ia meninggal nanti, ia ingin berguna bagi Soul Society."

"Dia memang bodoh."

"Ya, kau langsung membentaknya dan bilang 'Tentu saja, bodoh! Saat kita mati nanti, kita menjadi roh yang akan mengisi Soul Society! Jelas saja saat kita mati nanti kita akan berguna!'"

"Ya! Kau masih ingat?" Renji berkata takjub.

Kira terkekeh pelan. "Omongan kalian selalu kuingat, bodoh."

_**Flashback:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Kira-kun… kira-kira kalau aku mati nanti, roh-ku menjadi apa ya?"

"Bangunan, barangkali," jawab Kira cuek. Ia tetap serius pada buku yang di bawanya.

"Pohon, kataku," sahut Renji masih serius dengan latihan kecil-kecilannya.

Hinamori menelengkan kepalanya, memeluk lututnya sendiri. "Aku berubah menjadi apapun, yang penting saat mati nanti aku masih berguna untuk Soul Society."

"Bodoh! Jelas iya!" bentak Renji tak habis pikir. "Memangnya kau tak tahu, saat shinigami meninggal nanti, mereka akan menjadi roh dan mengisi Soul Society! Jelas saja kau akan berguna, hidup atau mati nanti!"

"Hidup juga?" Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya.

Kira terkekeh, menepuk kepala Hinamori. "Jelaslah. Kau bukan hanya berguna, Hinamori. Kau berharga—bagi kami."

Hinamori menatap Kira, mencari kebenaran di matanya. Dan ia tersenyum, menyadari muka Renji ikut memerah menyetujui ucapan Kira.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"_She has got friends._"

Renji mengangguk, tersenyum mengingat tingkah laku Hinamori. "_Best friends_," ralatnya.

Kira mengangguk menyetujui. "Kalau begitu… kenapa tak kita pastikan saja dia menjadi apa sekarang?"

Renji bangkit, setuju dengan ide Kira. "Ide bagus!"

Keduanya berdiri, melihat upacara pelepasan roh Hinamori. Badan gadis itu terpecah-pecah menjadi roh-roh bagai asap, dan terbang ke suatu tempat.

"Itu! Kesana!"

Renji dan Kira mengangguk, mengejar roh Hinamori. Keduanya berlari, takkan berhenti sebelum roh-roh Hinamori itu sampai. Lari, walaupun kaki mereka lelah, walaupun telapak kaki mereka mati rasa. Lari, hanya berlari, mengejar roh-roh Hinamori itu.

Dan matahari mulai turun, menebarkan selendang merah-oranye-kuning menyambut datangnya malam. Keduanya akhirnya berhenti, tertawa keras-keras.

Roh Hinamori akhirnya berhenti. Berhenti di rumah 3 rumah yang bersisian. Rumah mereka. Rumah Hinamori, rumah Renji, dan rumah Kira.

"Dasar! Kau ini tak rela meninggalkan kami ya?" Renji tertawa bahagia.

"Kau ada disini! Kau menjadi tembok rumahku, atau… atap rumahku!"

"Atau jendela rumahku!" sahut Renji. "Keren! Kami… takkan kehilanganmu Hinamori…."

"Walaupun wujud dan fisikmu tak ada… roh mu bersama kami. Dan kenangan tentangmu… masih ada disini," Kira menunjuk hati dan kepalanya.

Renji dan Kira saling lirik, tertawa lepas, tanpa beban.

"Okaeri, Hinamori!"

* * *

Wow! Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikannya! Yosh! Selamat Hari Persahabatan, sahabat-sahabat ineternetku, sahabat fanfictionku. Kalianlah penyemangatku selama ini! Woo-hooo~

Betapa aku rindu FBI! Mungkin ini fic-ku terakhir sebelum hiatus, jadi… terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, senpai-senpai di ffn juga temen-temen yang lain. Hiks, aku terharu. Aku selalu berharap, saat aku datang lagi nanti, abis UN, kalian tetap menyambutku dan tak melupakanku… caileeehh!

Anyway, RnR please~


End file.
